


平行宇宙1-6

by halfcloud



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfcloud/pseuds/halfcloud





	平行宇宙1-6

“10:7，我们到了本局的局点，也是2016年夏季奥运会乒乓球男子单打比赛的冠军点。本场比赛如果胜利，意味着继科将拿到前无古人，后也难有来者的双满贯。让我们一起关注比赛……刚刚继科那个是霸王拧吗！太漂亮了，太快了，我甚至一时间没反应过来！！让我们恭喜张继科获得了本届奥运会男子单打比赛的冠军，获得了中国第一个双满贯！全场的中国人都为张继科沸腾了！……” 

“张继科拥抱了自己的对手！然后他拥抱了刘总教练，现在他在第一时间拿出了国旗，然后把国旗披在身上向全场致意！这和他2012年夺得伦敦奥运会男单冠军的动作一样！继科真是一个把祖国荣誉时刻放在心上的人，继科好样的！每个中国人都应该为你感到自豪！” 

夺得双满贯的喜悦暂时填补了张继科内心不知道从何而来的空虚。接受采访的时候，他并没有多说什么，大多都是刘总教练在说。左右都是差不多的话，他是队长，也是中国国家乒乓球队的灵魂，也是目前国家队里实力相对最好的人，夺得两届奥运冠军也是一件非常值得所有人骄傲的事情，接下来继科会再接再厉，更要守住团体，是哇，继科？ 

“刘总教练说的对，我作为队长，也刚夺得男单冠军。还是要摆平心态，为团体夺金尽最大努力。” 

张继科似乎被惊醒似的，忽然一激灵，然后一阵铺天盖地的空虚感淹没了他。 

不是这样的，一定是少了点什么。 

可是少了什么呢？他自己也不知道。 

拿男团冠军，然后回国，之后连轴转，参加各种宣传活动和商业活动，让他没有时间再去考虑自己的空虚感从何而来。

从全锦赛回来，踏进天坛公寓的楼门口，毒蛇一样的空虚又缠上了他。 

不然……考虑一下退役的事吧？毕竟自己也不年轻了，而且同龄人里也没有能和自己一较高下的对手了，毕竟还是要给年轻人留些机会…… 

“诶呀我操！你谁阿！” 

自己宿舍里的这个白的反光的人是干嘛来的？ 

怎么不打个招呼就直接进来了？ 

这个人怎么还在换衣服？？ 

难道我走错了？？？ 

不对，我是用钥匙开的门啊？？？？ 

张继科一脸懵逼地看着门上还没拔下来的钥匙。 

“昂？你谁阿？不至于连我都不认识吧？我是马龙啊，是不是刘指让你找我拿东西来了？怎么不敲门啊，我还换衣服呢……” 

马龙？马龙是谁？国家体育总局里什么时候多了这么一个人？自己怎么从来没听说过？他也认识刘指导？不对，不管怎么说，他都不应该在自己的宿舍换衣服啊！ 

张继科坚定了自己立场，然后开口说： 

“你你你你先换衣服吧，我先出去，你换好了叫我！” 

张继科在宿舍门口试图冷静下来，觉得可能是自己的打开方式出了什么问题，也可能是最近太累了幻视幻听了也说不准。 

“我换好了，你进来吧！诶我去，这什么玩意！” 

张继科进了宿舍也惊呆了。 

马龙拉开了窗帘，让两个人都能看清室内的情况。 

这间宿舍呈镜像对称了。左边明显是张继科熟悉的东西，右边的毛绒玩具堆了一床，很显然并不是一个画风。更尴尬的是，这两张床拼接到了一起，从两张单人床，变成了一张双人床。 

两个人对视一眼，忽然一起跑了出去狂砸隔壁宿舍的门，就连叫门的节奏和说出的话都一模一样：“大蟒！大蟒！快出来！” 

两个许昕都踢踢踏踏地从里面出来，一个许昕说，“哥啊，你刚得了双满贯，你是踌躇志满春风得意，可为啥折腾我啊，你折腾方博去啊……” 

另一个许昕说，“师兄诶，你咋的了？你还没从得了双满贯的喜悦中缓过神来吗？这后劲儿可真够大的……” 

“什么？宿舍？宿舍怎么了？是不是你得了双满贯以后看啥都得出双入对才行？这不是和原来一模一样吗？你的？你的也和原来没区别啊？为啥要摸墙？是是是您双满贯，您说摸就摸……” 

两个许昕都伸出手，摸了墙的不同位置，并感到莫名其妙。

“啥也没有啊师兄/老张，没啥事我先回去了，我还要冬眠呢……” 

张继科和马龙一边把各自的许昕打发走，一边在心里吐槽，怎么同一个人还不能把话说同步了？听俩许昕说话真费劲。

俩许昕都走了以后，气氛陷入了诡异的尴尬。 

张继科咳嗽一声，伸手摸向刚才许昕碰墙的位置，也就是两张床的中间。 

的确摸到的是墙。 

“咳，那也就是说，只有咱们俩才能看到对面，而且咱俩也不会互相碰到对方？” 

马龙也伸出手摸了摸空气墙。 

“昂……那好像是呗。” 

气氛又陷入了尴尬。 

“那个……” 

“内什么……” 

“你先说！” 

“你先说！” 

氛围又陷入了尴尬。 

马龙极不自然地清清嗓子，“那不知道这种状态什么时候才能结束，我先自我介绍一下，我叫马龙，马到成功的马，龙马精神的龙，现在是国乒男队的队长，前几天里约刚拿了奥运冠军，之前2012伦敦奥运也拿了，现在是双满贯……” 

张继科觉得自己的履历简直就是被马龙复述了一遍。 

“额……我……夺冠经历和你一样……我叫张继科，继往开来的继，科学的科……” 

两个人再次陷入尴尬。 

在一阵令人窒息的尴尬之后，张继科站了起来。 

马龙警觉地看着他。 

“……我上个厕所，别紧张。” 

马龙目送了张继科去上厕所，然后被一声惊天动地的“卧槽”吓了一蹦。 

“那个……马龙，你快来看看厕所怎么回事！” 

马龙虽然猜到了大概是什么情况，但还是被眼前的景象震惊了。 

是的，两个厕所也连在了一起。 

不，不仅仅是连在了一起，是变成了一个厕所。 

但是这个厕所还是有两扇门。 

很显然，一个连着张继科的房间，一个连着马龙的房间。 

张继科：…… 

马龙：…… 

张继科试探地伸出手，搭在马龙的肩膀上。 

“诶呀你吓死我了，我还以为谁呢。” 

“你不觉得哪里不对劲吗……” 

张继科和马龙又同时沉默了。 

没错，厕所没有空气墙。 

这次是马龙打破了沉默。 

“你不是要上厕所吗，你上吧，上完了记得开排气扇。” 

张继科愣愣的看着马龙出去的背影，直到他出去才回过神。

“不是，我上小的！” 

张继科出了厕所，两个人的氛围又开始诡异起来。 

两个人都坐在床边。 

马龙没憋住笑出了声。 

“诶继科儿，你说咱们俩这样像不像是在相亲？” 

张继科被马龙的这个说法逗笑了。 

“请问这位先生，你想喝点什么？” 

“焦糖拿铁吧，哈哈哈哈你这不是相亲，你这是给相亲的上饮料的服务员儿。” 

马龙笑到锤床，张继科觉得有点丢面子，然后清清嗓子故作严肃道：“马龙你好，请你告诉我你的姓名性别出生年月联系方式。” 

马龙笑的更厉害了，他的眼角甚至渗出了泪花，“哈哈哈哈哈哈，继科儿你不是吧，你真没相过亲啊！” 

张继科忽然有点不爽，他说：“训练比赛都累死了，哪有时间相亲啊，根本没工夫想这档子事，我都做好一辈子不结婚的打算了。你相亲过啊？” 

张继科有点酸，马龙经验还挺丰富。 

同样是双满贯队长，凭什么他这么有空。 

“没有啊，你不看电影的吗？” 

张继科：…… 

张继科心里那点不爽顿时烟消云散了，自己的确没有相亲的经验，但是现在看来，马龙也不是那么有时间的嘛。 

“诶对了，留个电话吧，以后方便联系。” 

“哦好啊，我的是xxxxxxxxxxx，你的呢？” 

“你傻啊，我打给你你不就有了吗？” 

可是电话里的小可人儿告诉张继科，对不起，您所拨打的电话号码是空号。 

马龙：…… 

“不然，你过来试试？” 

于是张继科通过厕所穿了过去。 

由于这是张继科第一次进入另一个时空，他还有点小激动。

由于张继科进入另外一个时空无事发生，他还有点小失落。

在马龙殷切的目光里，张继科再次划开手机，然后发现在这一边他的手机没信号。 

“那看来存了也没用，反正联系不上人。” 

张继科尴尬地挠挠鼻子。 

“那不行，你都知道我的了，我也得知道你的。快告诉我~” 

“行行行，告诉你告诉你。” 

得到了张继科的手机号，马龙迫不及待地拨打了他的电话。

张继科：…… 

竟然接通了。 

“喂？哪位？” 

张继科示意马龙赶紧挂电话，马龙憋笑憋的不行，却还是不动声色道，“你刚刚告诉我你手机号，这么快就忘了？” 

对面明显懵逼了，旋即骂了句神经病就挂了电话。 

两个不同时空的人对视一眼，然后一同笑了起来。 

张继科看着笑着的马龙，觉得这个人还挺可爱的。 

怎么说呢，长了一张乖乖崽的脸，但是好像事实上并不是这样的。 

这个欺骗性的长相。 

浴室里哗哗的水声弄得张继科有点紧张。 

没错，马龙在洗澡。 

按照常理来说，两个不同时空的人相遇了，现在一个人在床上坐着，另一个人在洗澡，讲道理，接下来的剧情应该会被和谐了。 

但是他和马龙显然并不会这样。 

原因嘛，很简单，他们俩之间有空气墙。 

马龙洗完澡就把自己砸到床上，丝毫没有注意到自己床上本应该靠墙坐着的奥特曼倒了下去。 

“我洗好了，你去吧。” 

说完这句话马龙忽然觉得有点羞耻。 

这咋整的和同居似的。 

原来和队友一间宿舍的时候也没这种感觉过啊。 

可能因为张继科是另一个时空的自己？ 

先这么想着吧。 

“马龙！你是不是把我的内裤当自己的穿了？” 

…… 

马龙在给张继科送内裤的时候受到了一点冲击。 

大家都是男人，凭什么有些人就天赋异禀！ 

马龙的那点不满终于在张继科在浴室里问马龙有没有再大一号的内裤的时候爆发。 

“没有！爱穿穿，不爱穿拉倒！” 

马龙把自己裹成了一个茧。 

张继科洗澡出来之后也把自己扔到了床上。 

马龙甚至觉得床有点震。 

“诶我操，这是什么？奥特曼？” 

张继科匪夷所思地抓起来被他压在背后的毛绒玩具。 

马龙噌地坐起来，伸手紧张地去摸两张床本来应该有缝的地方。 

缝消失了。 

两张床之间的空气墙也消失了。 

接下来两个人就开始对着空气摸来摸去，远远地看上去像极了作法现场。 

两个人再次更新了结论：床上的空气墙没有了，但是地上的空气墙还有。 

这他妈是什么鬼设定。 

“那个，马龙啊。” 

“……怎么了。” 

“你多久没去庙里上香了？” 

“……我是党员！” 

马龙气呼呼地背过身去。 

“……其实我也是。” 

张继科裹了裹自己的被子，觉得有点冷。 

马龙又转过来，“你要相信，我们碰到的可以用科学解释！科学，科学懂不？” 

张继科沉默了一会儿。 

“睡觉吧。” 

“……晚安。” 

“晚安。” 

十分钟之后张继科坐了起来。 

“你打算啥时候睡觉？” 

马龙迷迷糊糊地回，“你干嘛啊，我都快睡着了。” 

“你怕黑啊？” 

张继科看着小夜灯若有所思。 

“昂……影响你了？” 

“没有，快睡吧。” 

马龙昂了一声，接着去和周公约会了。 

第二天早晨，当六点的闹钟响起来的时候，两个人同时睁开眼睛，然后异口同声地说出了一句隽永又经典的粗鄙之语。

“我操。” 

试想一下，北京的早晨六点钟，你的闹钟叮叮当当地试图唤醒你。你醒过来，忽然发现身边睡了一个陌生男子。当你想要挣扎起来，离这个陌生人远一点，以便于自己理清思路顺便思考一下是不是要报警的时候，你又发现你不能这样做，因为你和这位亲爱的陌生人手脚交缠。当然了，不是普通意义上的手脚交缠。你的胳膊被他压在身下，他的胳膊垫着你的头；你的左腿压着他的右腿，你的右腿又压着他的左腿；而你们俩交缠的腿之间，还压着几个毛绒玩具。你醒过来的同时，他也因为听见了闹钟的声音而睁开双眼。 

你们俩对视了一眼，然后同时发出了一声关于人类原始性冲动的感叹。 

对，就是那句。 

“我操！” 

短暂的沉默过后，张继科试着把自己胳膊从马龙的身体下面抽出来。 

一、二、三，抽！ 

抽取失败。 

一、二、三，抽！ 

抽取失败。 

张继科叹了口气，然后小心翼翼地开口。 

“那个……马龙，我觉得你……睡相好像不太好……” 

马龙闻言翻了个白眼，“你睡相好是吧，你赶紧的，把你的腿给我拿走！” 

“那你先把你的身体抬起来……”张继科试着和马龙打商量。 

“你傻啊，我要是把身体抬起来了，不就压住你的腿了吗？这样你的腿和我的腿都撤不出去了……你这啥脑子啊。” 

两个人陷入了沉默。 

“你不也是队长吗？快点别墨迹了，一会儿还得看晨跑呢。” 

马龙用自己没被压住的胳膊艰难地推了推张继科。 

“那……你先抬起来。” 

“你咋不先抬呢？” 

“不然咱俩一起吧……我数一二三？” 

“……那行呗。” 

俩人一对视，然后一起数出声。 

“一！” 

“二!” 

“三！” 

两个人都稳稳地维持原来的姿势躺在床上以及对方的身上，丝毫没有任何变化。 

张继科：…… 

马龙：…… 

马龙厚脸皮地问：“不是说好了一起抬吗？你咋不动呢？” 

张继科更厚脸皮地回：“那你不是也没动吗？” 

马龙一本正经面不改色地胡说八道：“我那是怕你不动！” 

张继科更一本正经面不改色地胡说八道：“我那也怕你不动！” 

两个人又陷入了沉默。 

马龙觉得自己自打遇见张继科，沉默的时间都变长了，甚至有时间思考人生了。 

那句话怎么说来着？ 

身体你慢点走，等等你的灵魂？ 

那遇见张继科之后，他的灵魂绝对一骑绝尘跑得飞快，身体肯定跟不上。 

那今天肯定不能和队员们一起晨跑，绝对不能。 

自己的灵魂都超负荷跑万了，身体还跑什么跑。 

跟刘指导说，刘指导听了都得感动哭。 

张继科无情地打断了马龙已经遨游到外太空的脑洞。 

“那你信不过我，你来数？” 

“那我数了你可得动，都六点十分了。” 

“……行，你快点数吧。” 

马龙吸了一口气。 

“一，二，三！” 

然后两个人像被什么东西弹开了一样，双双滚到了两边的地上。 

“我靠马龙你可真治我……你没事吧？”张继科揉揉自己被压麻了的胳膊，然后站起身来看着马龙的方向，心想这后坐力可真够大的。 

“我没事，有地毯……诶你干嘛去？” 

“我上厕所啊！” 

张继科警惕地看了马龙一眼。 

在意识到这是一场生死时速的较量之后，张继科飞速地冲进厕所，然后锁上了门。 

正当他长舒一口气，以胜利者的姿态准备脱下裤子的时候，却见马龙晃晃悠悠地从另一个门进来了。 

马龙挑着……眼睛上面脑门下面本来应该长眉毛的地方，冲张继科坏笑。 

“哈哈，没想到吧！” 

张继科似乎早有准备，胸有成竹道：“那这样，你先刷牙洗脸，我先上厕所！” 

马龙不服：“那我也憋了一晚上了，凭什么你先上？” 

为了避免氛围再次陷入尴尬，张继科赶紧开口道：“那一起，一起吧？” 

“……行呗。” 

于是简简单单的早起上厕所环节增添了比剑的意趣。 

马龙：…… 

“昂你看什么看！是不是羡慕我？” 

马龙气急败坏地提上裤子准备洗脸刷牙。 

张继科：…… 

两个人叮铃桄榔地折腾完，已经六点半多了。 

马龙在出门之前，犹犹豫豫地和张继科说了一句晚上见。 

“晚上见。” 

张继科也和马龙挥了挥手。 

这人的桃花眼还有点帅。 

马龙想。 

在下楼的路上，俩人思想统一地在想同一件事。 

那当然是以后可不能结婚，太麻烦了，早上还不够抢厕所的呢。 

于是张继科理所当然地比平时晚去了几分钟。 

许昕凑过来，露出一个暧昧的笑容。 

张继科被这个笑容激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。 

“老实交代，你昨天晚上干嘛了？” 

张继科疑惑地看了许昕一眼。 

“难得你迟到啊，老实交代昨天晚上干啥了，有资源要和兄弟分享……诶老张你打我干啥！不分享就不分享，这充其量说明你还没有脱离低级趣味的枷锁，打人就是你的不对了……” 

打闹的两个人丝毫没有注意到边上微笑着注视他俩的胖子。

“张继科许昕，你俩拿了奥运冠军就飘了，是哇？”然后刘指导吹了声哨子，集合了队员们接着说，“今天重点批评两个人，一个张继科，一个许昕……” 

“都怪马龙。” 

张继科小声嘟囔。 

“你还不服是吧，你有意见别憋着是哇，大声说出来，让大家都听听？” 

张继科昂首挺胸，大声说道： 

“我说刘指导批评的对！我一定认真改正自己的错误！” 

刘指导训话结束以后，队员都纷纷散开去做准备活动。 

张继科压腿的时候，一张冷漠的冰山脸随着腿渐渐压下去而愈发扭曲，最后终于跳着站了起来。 

许昕诧异地看着他，带着点调侃地问张继科：“你咋了？火烧屁股了？” 

谁知道这句话好像刺痛了张继科，让他的表情更加扭曲了。

许昕刚想开口问个究竟，就被张继科龇牙咧嘴制止了：“是兄弟，就什么都不要问。” 

许昕霎时间感动了。 

于是，他带着兄弟间的默契目送张继科去了厕所。 

可是张继科回来之后面色依旧不是很愉快，走路也有点别扭。 

许昕语重心长地拍拍张继科的肩膀，压低声音道：“老张啊，痔疮犯了就和刘指导请假，千万别强撑着。” 

张继科看着许昕同情的眼神，内心几百万头草泥马奔驰而过。 

我他妈到底该怎么和许昕解释马龙的内裤兜屁股沟子。 

其实张继科也不想中午就回宿舍，毕竟他和马龙说的是晚上见。 

可是吧，谁让马龙的内裤实在是小得兜屁股沟子。 

自己下午再这么训练，没痔疮也得长了。 

大家都是男人，屁股长那么小干什么。 

张继科一边想一边开宿舍门。 

不但小，还挺白的…… 

“卧槽！” 

“卧槽！对不起！我也不知道你在宿舍！” 

张继科猛地合上宿舍门，惊魂未定地把自己压着门上。 

也是绝了，第一次见不穿上衣，第二次见不穿裤子。 

下次是不是该见个全套了。 

张继科的脑子里忽然冒出来这个想法。 

不了不了！！刚认识一天的人啊张继科！！你怎么回事！！！ 

张继科使劲拍额头，试图打醒自己，打跑自己危险的想法。

“你进来吧。我好了。” 

两个人沉默地在床上坐着。 

张继科终于坐不住了，于是他挪了挪位置。 

马龙看了张继科一眼。 

“……我回来休息一会儿，别紧张。” 

张继科没有说话。 

“昂……你也是回来休息的吗？躺下睡会儿？” 

张继科沉默了一会儿，终于问出来：“那个……你方便转过去吗，我找点东西，然后用一下厕所……” 

马龙沉默地转了过去。 

张继科进了厕所才知道马龙为什么要沉默。 

因为他看到自己的洗衣筐里多了一条自己的内裤，还是使用过的那种。 

那么答案不言而喻了。 

自己的洁癖发作，把那条内裤捡了出来。 

张继科换完内裤，纠结了一下到底把两条内裤扔进垃圾桶还是洗衣筐。 

最后他还是决定扔进了洗衣筐。 

两个人共处一室的日子过的还算和谐。 

至于换衣服的问题，没几天也就习惯了。反正都是男人，有什么可害羞的。 

这俩人甚至还有点沉醉于这种一起生活的日子。 

虽然早上两个人还是会不可避免地手脚交缠在一起。 

有时候两位队长还用没收上来的扑克牌斗地主炸金花，以输赢来决定今天晚上谁先洗澡，有时候还会赌上一顿早饭。 

张继科觉得之前人生的28年，他的灵魂一直空荡荡的。平时倒是不觉得有什么，但是一旦得了冠军，自己灵魂的那处缺口就会灌进猛烈的疾风，那狂风肆虐到几乎要将自己的灵魂撕碎。  
自从遇见了马龙，他觉得自己灵魂的那一处缺口被填补了。  
张继科看着灯光下马龙毛茸茸的笑脸，觉得能有一个人理解自己所有的苦，也能懂得自己所有的乐，真的是太好了。  
他自信地觉得马龙一定也是这么想的。

基本相同的人生经历，让他们在乒乓球以外的世界也有很多可聊。 

他们也不止一次设想，如果他们两个生活在一个时空，会怎么样？ 

青岛小伙和鞍山小哥，你追我赶，平分秋色？ 

可惜…… 

不对的事情发生在马龙生日的前两天早上。 

这一天的清晨六点钟，张继科和马龙准时醒来，并且毫无悬念地手脚纠缠在了一起。 

这当然都很正常，虽然这段时间两个人不断地为了解决这件事情做出了不懈的努力，但是效果并不如人意。 

他们曾经尝试过两个人背对背睡觉、尝试过分别在远离对方的床边睡，甚至尝试过在各自的一边打地铺。这种努力简直感天动地，然鹅并没有任何卵用。 

每到了第二天早上6:00，他们两个依然会手脚纠缠的醒过来。 

但是到了今天情况更加恶化了。 

他们俩的嘴唇也纠缠在了一起。 

两个人看着对方的眼睛，然后猛的转过头去。 

氛围沉默且微妙。 

“那个，龙啊，今天有点热，你说是吧。” 

“昂。是挺热的。” 

这都快十一月了，天气咋还乍寒还暖了呢？ 

热得人脸烧得慌。 

但愿这是个巧合，一定要是个巧合。 

两个党员同时祈求老天爷。 

然而第二天的早上，他们俩的嘴唇依然挨在一起。 

马龙的舌头甚至还在张继科的嘴里。 

…… 

“诶，你女朋友周六是不是来找你？” 

“怪不得一到周末就不在宿舍住！” 

“漂亮吗漂亮吗？上了几垒了？” 

“他女朋友我见过，漂亮！我跟你们说，那嘴唇儿可真好看，你亲过了吗？” 

张继科吸一口面条，抬眼看了看那边吵吵闹闹的小队员们。

那个被谈论女朋友的男孩脸涨得通红。 

他手忙脚乱地解释：“不是，她是个正经女孩，我们……” 

另一个男孩吹了口哨，惊讶又轻快地嚷嚷：“除了本垒？除了本垒都做了？可以啊你！诶我真的挺服你的，你们俩趟一张大床上还能就只亲个嘴儿就睡觉，兄弟你不行吧……” 

男孩的脸红得简直让人担心他的健康，他好像小声嘟囔了什么，导致了周围一圈男孩更过分的骚乱和爆笑。 

张继科没有再听下去。 

他端起自己的餐盘，把汤水倒进垃圾箱，然后走出了食堂。

那些男孩还在热火朝天地讨论些什么。 

真他妈烦。 

不知道什么天杀的情况莫名和马龙舌吻就算了，下午还因为训练状态不好被肖指罚。 

肖战看着垂头丧气的张继科，纳闷地摸摸光头。 

“你咋啦科子，又觉得自己是上班族，天天打卡训练没意思了？” 

张继科是那种越挫越勇型的运动员，你偶尔轻罚一下反而能激发他的斗志。 

可是他今天一天都不在状态。 

肖战也不知道该咋整了。 

他2012年伦敦拿了金牌，成了大满贯之后，曾经有一段迷茫期，觉得自己什么都有了，接着训练特别没意思。他觉得每天都在打卡训练，像极了上班族每天打卡到公司去消磨时间。 

后来有一天张继科突然好了，突然就精神满满地认真训练了。 

肖战之后问他到底发生了什么，张继科说他做了个梦，他梦见一条龙，那条龙说如果你里约不想拿金牌，我就拿了。他第一次碰到这么狂妄的……龙！就算是龙也不能和他抢金牌！绝对不行！ 

…… 

现在肖指特别希望张继科再梦见个什么龙，马也好，只要能再激励一下张继科，梦见的动物又马又龙都行。 

诶，为什么是马？ 

肖战挠头，他也不知道这个想法怎么蹦到自己脑子里来的。

总之梦见一个就行！ 

“那个，科子，你这个状态不行啊，回去休息休息，明天接着练吧？” 

“知道了肖爸。” 

张继科颓废地收起拍子。 

张继科开车回宿舍的路上看到一家蛋糕店，恍然想起来马龙过生日的事。 

于是他买了一个蛋糕。 

光买蛋糕肯定不行，于是他又去买了一块手表。 

今年实在是来不及送他什么特别的礼物了。 

张继科又开始沮丧。 

同床而眠真的是一件很容易滋生感情的事。 

马龙是一个爱说“可能”的人，但是他现在确定他喜欢张继科。 

为什么喜欢张继科呢。 

可能是因为他帮张继科分析比赛的时候，张继科肆意桀骜的球风击中了他，让他知道原来乒乓球还可以这样打。 

可能是因为刚睡醒还在手脚交缠的时候，他半睁着桃花眼叫他龙。 

可能是因为他在不想出门的周末下午，哗啦哗啦地洗衣服的时候顺手洗了他扔进洗衣筐的几件，然后调笑他懒到自己的内裤都不洗。 

可能有太多原因，但是一定因为他是张继科。 

他为了乒乓球，在人生的前二十八年努力地避开感情，逃避所有关于喜欢和爱情的可能性。 

不是没有交过女朋友，但是他从未尝过感情真正的滋味。 

张继科不同于自己原来可以因为练球和临时的事情敷衍的那些交往对象。 

马龙是一个知道自己想要什么的人，他确定自己对张继科不寻常的感情。 

但是他不确定张继科到底记不记得他的生日。 

毕竟认识还没有一个月，不记得他的生日是一件再正常不过的事情。 

而且那两个早上莫名其妙的吻打乱了马龙的所有节奏。 

于是，在高远他们叫他一起庆祝生日的时候，他答应了。

早上八点四十二分，马龙推开了宿舍门。

阳光已经开始发热了。它们争先恐后地贴上张继科的侧脸，在床边留下一片阴影。张继科站了起来，随意的活动了一下坐了一夜僵硬的大腿。他露出一个自认为还算是自然的微笑。

“龙，你回来啦？你看，只要晚上不睡宿舍，早上就没事……生日快乐。”张继科摸了摸鼻子，有些心虚的拎起蛋糕盒，“昨儿和他们一起过的生日吧？许昕方博那帮混小子就知道闹你！那我去训练了，走了啊。”

他像个没事人一样了出去，甚至和马龙挥了挥手，就是没看清马龙脸上的表情。马龙太白了，阳光照在他脸上反光反的厉害，不怪他看不清。哦，蛋糕，该死的，放了一夜，宿舍也没个冰箱；当然没有冰箱，运动员的宿舍怎么可能有冰箱呢？放了一夜的蛋糕可不能吃，而且还是运动员，肯定会吃坏肚子……张继科随手把蛋糕扔进了垃圾箱。

张继科开车到了训练馆。已经九点多了，班车早就走了；再说就算有班车他也很少坐，限号就换辆车开，反正他有的是车，所以他开车来没什么不妥，就是晚了点，又没请假，怕是会被刘指导呲儿*一顿；呲儿就呲儿吧，反正这几天，不，这些年，也没少因为不在状态被呲。

心不在焉地进了训练馆，张继科才想起来今天是公休日。场馆里只开了一半的灯，光亮处有几个小队员在给自己加练。他只好摆足了队长的架子，装模作样地过去转了一圈。给这个小孩指导指导，夸一夸另一个小孩有毅力，再和那个打球打的很灵巧的苗子对上两局……谁不说他是一个尽职尽责的好队长呢？

真他妈烦。张继科上了二层健身房练肌肉，他自己一个人。烦，烦，烦，烦他妈死了。自己为什么要……喜欢马龙啊？一个在自己的世界根本就不存在的人！他的世界里必然也不存在自己……这个信息化的时代，连手机都打不通！马龙现在在干什么呢？躺在床上看漫威系列，还是一边听蔡依林一边学英语？无论他在做什么，反正必然与自己无关。张继科泄了气，大臂上的肌肉再也架不住杠铃的重量。“砰！”杠铃杆落在杠铃架上，发出巨大的声响。

他为了中午回不回宿舍犯了难。讲道理，今天是难得的公休日，也难怪马龙会选择昨晚不回宿舍；他今天当然也可以不在宿舍，实在没地方去还可以回他在北京买的房子呆着；但不能过夜，今晚回去要集合，晚上九点钟要点名。他不想回天坛公寓，甚至想马上给刘胖子提交不住宿舍的书面申请；可是……他扔了蛋糕，但是手表可没扔。马龙的生日礼物还在自己手上！

他又路过了那家表店。他鬼使神差地走进去，鬼使神差的问店员能不能加刻字样。

“可以的，先生，您想加刻什么字样，写在这张纸上就可以了，画图也可以，尽量不要太复杂，我们的师父是手工篆刻……”

店员的声音甜美又亲切，可是张继科没有心思再听下去。

他想了想，在纸上写了六个大写字母。

 

别说，不愧是高奢品牌，师父的手艺还真不错，比自己写的那一行歪歪扭扭的字母好看多了。师父甚至还用了个艺术字体。他娘的！管他呢，回去就和马龙表白。反正自己对他来说是不存在的人，失败了就和刘胖子申请不住宿舍了，也就是每天早起一点，不碍事的。反正自己不能再这样下去了。

窝里窝囊的，简直就不像是张继科！哪儿还像几年前那个赢爽了就撕衣服的张继科！自从遇见了马龙，张继科觉得自己简直不是自己了。不行啊张继科！这要是站在你对面，你还打不打他了？怎么打他？也得亏是他不可能站在你对岸，要是能了……你有信心能赢了他吗？张继科啊张继科，马龙可够真治你的！

表白！管他妈的死后洪水滔天！张继科一鼓作气开回宿舍，

“马龙！”

出乎张继科的意料，马龙没看漫威，也没听歌，更没有学英语。马龙盘腿坐在床上，一本正经地拿个盆鼓捣面糊，iPad放着做不知道什么面点的教学小视频。他的鼻梁和脸蛋上都粘上了面粉，现在他抬起头来看着张继科，手里还拌着面糊：“继科儿，你回来啦？”


End file.
